AKASHI MINTA KAWIN(O-EM-JEH)
by Yuzu Yukihira
Summary: "Pih, Seijuurou mau kawin"/"Ngapain kamu kawin? Emang kamu tau bedanya kawin sama nikah?" "Emangnya beda?"/"Kalo Papih jelasin emang kamu ngerti?"/"Seijuurou da gede kok"/"Gede apanya?"/"…" / Balada Cinta Monyet Akashi. tapi ternyata semua menjadi...? Langsung dibaca aja ye :v
1. AKASHINYA GALAU

**AKASHI MINTA KAWIN  
** **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI  
**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Pih, Seijuurou mau kawin"**_

 _ **"Ngapain kamu kawin? Emang kamu tau bedanya kawin sama nikah?"**_

 _ **"Emangnya beda?"**_

 _ **"Kalo Papih jelasin emang kamu ngerti?"**_

 _ **"Seijuurou da gede kok"**_

 _ **"Gede apanya?"**_

 _ **"…"**_

 **Summary :  
** Balada Cinta Monyet Akashi yang kebelet kawin, dengan siapa cintanya berlabuh?  
Apakah ini akan jadi kisah romantic?  
sayangnya kagak begitu karena Author adalah tukang PHP-in readers  
selamat membaca

 **WARNING : CHARA X OC. Gaje, abal, kriuk, asem manis, romantic(?),  
KEJUTAN DI TENGAH ADEGAN GAJE. BIKIN KAGET. OOC full. **_**Horror**_

 **(==_==)**

* * *

 **SCENE 1 :** **BAB 0. INTERMESO AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

* * *

 **Halo para readers, baik yang masih jomblo, jones, jongos, dan jojo-jojo lainnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, nama imutnya Sei-** _ **chan**_ **, nama siangnya Akashi, nama malamnya Seiko—(lho), maksudnya kalau sehari-hari dipanggil Akashi, entah itu Akashi-** _ **san**_ **, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **, Akashi-** _ **cchi**_ **, Aka** _ **cchin**_ **, Si Emperor, Si Sableng, si Mata warna-warni, yah kalo dijelasin ini fict bakal habis durasi jadi kita lanjut saja.**

 **Kalian pasti nanya kenapa aku pengen banget nikah—ato kawin(aku gak tau bedanya), jawabannya simple kok, aku udah males jadi JOMBLO! JOMBLO, bukan SINGLE! Yang berarti aku udah pernah pacaran Cuma pacaran tiga menit sampe aku baru nyadar pacarku ternyata Hermaprodhit alias punya kelamin ganda, alias WARIA! Habis dia ngaku-ngaku Lady Boy, mungkin karena akunya aja yang kelewat polos makanya aku Cuma iyain aja omongannya.**

 **Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, bung. Akhirnya setelah trauma pacaran sama banci, aku mengurung diri selama tiga hari lalu memutuskan buat langsung nikah, sebodo amat itu dijodoin juga kagak apa-apa yang penting kagak nista begini—salah—yang penting kagak dijodoin ama laki-laki ato lekong, gua males liat yang berbatang(Akashi digiling).**

 **Tapi ayahandaku tersayang tidak mau pewaris keluarga ningrat(eaaa) satu-satunya ini langsung kawin, ayahanda mengatakan aku masih terlalu polos sampe-sampe ga bisa bedain tukang jamu sama tukang Celana dalem.**

 **Emang sepolos dan sedodolnya itukah aku? Padahal dari tampang udah oke ga jelek-jelek amat, duit segudang juga ada, rumah segede lapangan bola, kamar mandi banyak, yaah yang kurang sih Cuma tinggi doang tapi aku sudah rajin minum susu WRP*(Salah woi lu Akashi) biar bisa ninggiin badan barang sesenti aja tiap tahun, jadi kagak ada salahnya kan kalo aku minta langsung dinikahin aja?**

 **Sekalinya aku pernah nanya ke Ayahanda begini :**

 **"Pih, Seijuurou mau kawin"  
**

 **"Ngapain kamu kawin? Emang kamu tau bedanya kawin sama nikah?"  
**

 **"Emangnya beda?"  
**

 **"Kalo Papih jelasin emang kamu ngerti?"  
**

 **"Seijuurou da gede kok"  
**

 **"Gede apanya?"  
**

 **"…"**

 **Ayahanda, anakmu ini nggak akan jadi lelaki tak bertanggung jawab asalkan Ayah mau ngasi tau apa bedanya kedua kata itu, dan pertanyaan terakhir itu malah aku yang nggak bisa jawab. "Pih, Ngapa Sei nggak boleh nikah? Papih takut kalo Sei nikahin cabe-cabean?" Ayahanda dengan sabar menjelaskan sambil ngerajut kolornya yang bolong.**

 **"Ada alesan kenapa kamu nggak boleh kawin sekarang." Ucapnya penuh wibawa.  
"Soal apa?" tanyaku cengo.**

 **"Pertama, kamu belum puber."**

 **Ayahanda mengangkat satu jarinya sambil di goyang-goyang kayak Mbak Inul,**

 **"Tapi Sei nggak halangan." Ucapku bego kuadrat.**

 **"Dengerin dulu, ayah bisa masuk UGD kalo kamu beneran dateng bulan. Kedua, kamu belom kerja, emang istrimu mau kamu makanin apa? Krikil? Ketiga, ini adalah yang paling penting!" Ayahanda dengan semangat sambil melotot-melotot kayak ayam mau dipotong.**

 **"Apa yah, apa ayahanda lupa kalo aku selalu benar, tapi kenapa ayahanda tidak mengijinkan anakmu yang kebelet kawin ini meloloskan permintaanya? Ayah mau kalo Sei jadi suka jajan terus poligami jadi juragan minyak di Arab gitu!?" seruku tidak terima.**

 **"Maksudnya, ayah mau bilang yang ketiga adalah point penting!" Ayahanda menggemplang kepalaku pakai sandal Tweety.**

 **"Haduuhh! Ma, maksudnya gimana ayahanda tercintah?" Akashi lebay mode on.  
**

 **"Gini, Sei. Bukannya mau menghancurkan impianmu merit sama tuan putri ato anak tukang jualan BH Kardus, tapi Ayahanda Cuma ingin mengingatkanmu pada satu hal, kenyataan yang seharusnya kau sadari dari mulai kita bicara ini." Suasana jadi berdebar-debar kayak di Telenopela, aku hanya menunggu Ayahanda dengan sabar sembari nyabutin bulu idungnya sesaat setelah pidato panjang tadi. Oh ayah, apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan selama ini?  
**

 **"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lupakan, Ayah?" tanyaku sambil berkaca-kaca.  
**

 **"Sei…." Ayah memegang pundakku.**

 **"Ya, Ayahanda, ubanmu kok jadi banyak?"  
**

 **"Ayah Cuma mau di highlight gaya baru, begini Sei…" kami terjebak di tengah-tengah setting yang haru biru bahkan pelayan-pelayan sampe mewek-mewek ga jelas.  
**

 **"Iya Ayah, aku akan dengarkan perkataanmu."  
**

 **"Sei, sebelum kamu nikah…, SELESEIN DULU SEKOLAH LO KAMPREET!" setelah itu Teko melayang, aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit gegara nyangkut di Teko. Oh jadi itu alesannya kenapa aku belom bisa nikah. Iya emang bener sih… duh begonian aku ini. #Ngook**

 **(==_==)**

* * *

 **BAB 1 SCENE 2 : KARENA TEKO TIDAK BISA MENAMPUNG CINTA**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang dingin di Rakuzan.

Burung-burung pada masuk ke selimut, males bercuit-cuit di akhir bulan karena belom gajian, sementara pohon-pohon rimbun langsung botak karena daunnya berguguran percis seperti Manula yang terkena kebotakan akut.

Masalahnya sekarang kita nggak ngomongin masalah pohon yang mengalami kebotakan dini, sekarang kita beralih ke sebuah sekolah elit Rakuzan. SMA Rakuzan adalah sekolah terkenal, terkenal rusuh, bukan, terkenal akan klub basketnya yang hebring-hebring.

Terakhir yang paling mencengangkan adalah kehadiran sosok astral—ralat—sosok luar biasa sebagai kapten di Klub Basket SMA RAKUZAN. Sayangnya, sang kapten yang notabenenya masih bocil ini lagi galau di tengah-tengah _briefing_ kelas sampe ditimpuk pake kamus bahasa Jepang segede tales bogor dan terpaksa dilariin ke UKS gegara pendarahan. Malang banget nasib tu anak, dan anak itu namanya Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda tanggung yang lagi galau sama cintanya. Tapi dia nggak ngerasa pengen bunuh diri malah dia pengennya ngebunuh orang(lho?).

Oke kembali ke situasi, sekarang Akashi kudu terkapar di UKS.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh aja deh! Aku kira kau mau lompat dari lantai tiga gegara masalah perjodohan itu." Dumel seorang pemuda dengan tampang cantik nyaingin Mpok Atik—maksudnya melebihi Jeniper Lopez, seorang senior baik hati berbulu mata selentik cewek iklan mascara. Mibuchi Reo.

"Lain kali kalau mau, kau bisa lompat dari atap ato nggak mecahin kaca pake kepalamu. Akashi!" cowok bermuka polos yang ngeselin itu sukses di jotos sama Akashi sampe jempalik ke belakang, Hayama Kotarou, si tukang dribble yang nyambi jadi tukang giring bebek di desa kakeknya(ngakunya sih gitu).

"Haah, susah banget ya ngelepasin problema pubertas di kalangan remaja gagal move on kayak kamu, seenggaknya kamu nggak ngerepotin orang tuamu gegara melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa kau sempat pacaran sama banci waktu kita Study Tour ke Thailand." Dengan nistanya cowok berambut abu-abu monyet dengan _light novel_ di tangannya ngebuat wajah Akashi langsung nekuk empat puluh lima derajat nyaris jadi siku-siku. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kalo galau mending makan! Biar tumbuh sehat, kau kan susah tumbuhnya! Lain kali minum Ele-Men, jangan minum Prenabret makanya kamu kagak tumbuh dengan benar! Nih, cowok tuh harus berotot, kagak kerempeng kriuk gitu" Cowok muka badak dengan santainya pamer otot yang gelap kayak gundukan tokai di jamban, Eikichi Nebuya, atlet basket bertugas jadi Center, kerjaannya ngejagain Ring mulu biar ga dibawa kabur. Akashi langsung ngumpet di balik selimut kayak kempompong, ternyata dia pundung berat.

"Ayolah, Sei- _chan_. Kau nggak usah mikirin soal kencan dengan siapa. Lagian kau juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit karena dilempar teko sama bokapmu kan? Semangat dong, untung aja kita lagi libur latian. Kayaknya kalo pelatih liat kamu begini, dia bakal ngelempar ring basket ke kepalamu." Nasihat Reo sambil ngebalut kepala Akashi yang habis digemplang sama kamus.

"BUKAN MASALAH TEKO! TAPI HATIKU"rengek Akashi OOC.

"Buat apa kamu bawa-bawa teko, lagian ada orang bijak mengatakan, Karena Teko Tidak Bisa Menampung Cinta, perasaan itu walo ditampung sampe segede tandon air juga kalo udah waktunya luber alias udah over kapasitasnya ya pasti luber kemana-mana." Sekarang mendadak Kotaro jadi pinter, mungkin efek dijotos sama Akashi tadi.

"Aku nggak pernah dengar istilah begitu." Reo _sweatdrop_.

"Akashi Cuma kena trauma karena pacarannya gagal dalam waktu tiga menit." Mayuzumi langsung mengompori pake minyak jerigen di mulutnya, Akashi pundung lagi.  
"Kenapa nggak minta dijodohin aja kamu kan kaya, orang kayak biasanya langsung punya jodoh walo umurnya baru segede biji jagung." Ujar Nebuya.

"Kata Ayah, aku belum cukup umur buat kawin." Kini jawaban Akashi ngebuat Mayuzumi sama Reo koprol mania.

"Masaallah! Nape lu jadi nyasar-nyasar ke kawin segala! Haram tau, nikah dulu baru kawin!" seru Reo mencak-mencak.

"Emang bedanya kawin sama nikah itu apaan sih?" Tanya Akashi polos. Reo langsung diem, dia ngelirik Mayuzumi tapi Mayuzumi Cuma pura-pura bego jadinya kini Reo keder mau ngasih taunya gimana. Apalagi wajah Akashi penuh kekepoan gitu, mirip bayi-bayi yang nanya ke ortunya apa bedanya tai kambing sama tai kebo.

"Haduh, Sei- _chan_! Ini bukan saatnya kamu tau soal begituan, nanti aja kalo udah kelas tiga baru nanti aku kasih tau!" elak Reo.

"Masih lama ntar kalian keburu lulus semua? Jadi siapa yang bakal aku tanyain ntar?"

"Kalo mau nanya tinggal sesemes aja." Sahut Kotaro ngawur.

"Sekalian aja dipraktek—." Nebuya langsung di _smack down_ sama Reo sampe ngegelosor di lantai, Akashi Cuma memandang penuh tanda Tanya, rasa keponya emang udah over sampe kagak bisa ditampung di dalem Teko.

"Kalian bawaannya becanda mulu. Mending demi kebaikanmu jangan pacaran dulu, nikah aja dulu, maksudnya sebelum nikah lulus dulu, jangan bikin kamu jadi bapak muda. Kamu mau tiba-tiba anakmu nanti lebih tua dari anak-anak kita gara-gara kamu nikah duluan? Seseterong apa kau ini sampe kebelet pengen nikah?" cerocos Mayuzumi, Akashi diem dulu, sementara Reo masih sibuk ngegebugin Nebuya di ujung kamar UKS.

"Udah –udah, daripada galau mending kita latih tanding aja yuk! Seirin kemarin kirim undangan kan, mending kita ke sana terus main basket biar kamu ga kena virus gagal move on" hibur Kotaro sambil nunjukin amplop bertanda SMA SEIRIN gede-gede di situ.

Akashi langsung kembali ke dunia nyata, dia nerima amplop itu dan berisi undangan khusus latih tanding SMA SEIRIN melawan SMA RAKUZAN. Tentu saja Seirin memberikan mereka tempat di resot pribadi ayah pelatih SEIRIN, Kagetora Aida, jadi mereka tak perlu keluar duit untuk nginep(untungnya mereka kagak disuruh gelar tiker di emperan toko sambil bawa kaleng).

Akashi setuju, kemudian mereka bersiap untuk dua hari berikutnya. Karena cuaca sedang buruk Akashi cs tidak lupa untuk membawa **GANTENGIN** , Obat manjur anti masuk angin untuk cowok-cowok cakep, jadi kalo cowok jelek minum ini ga akan ampuh.

Buat sementara temen-temen Akashi berharap si kepala merah itu ngelupain kegalauannya buat nikah, jadi dia bisa kembali ke dirinya sendiri sebelum Akashi nambah OOC, Akashi juga lumayan bisa ngelupain tu masalah nikahan, alhasil tiap kali diajak bapaknya kondangan dia kagak mau. Miris katanya, bikin iri. Duh, Akashi, umur baru segini udah mikirin jadi bapak rumah tangga. Mapan dulu nak(Author digiles).

"Betewe, Bapakmu kayaknya ayem-ayem aja ngeliat kamu pergi" komen Kotaro waktu jemput Akashi di rumahnya. Akhirnya Hari H tepat ketika mereka mau latih tanding, tapi sayangnya gegara pelatih mereka kena encok, Akashi harus ngurus tim inti sendirian selama di Tokyo.

"Lagi asik sama dunia mendudanya, eniwei kita naik apa?"Tanya Akashi balik.

"Kaya biasa aja" sahut Reo. "Getek?" Tanya Akashi odong.

"Naek kereta atuh, yaampun kamu jadi makin eror aja sih, Sei" dumel Reo sambil melipir-melipir megangin kepala.

"Aku kan Cuma nanya" jawab Akashi polos.

"Kepolosanmu itu nyaris ngebunuh kita semua, ayo cepat bergegas" ujar Mayuzumi—seperti biasa, dingin kayak kulkas dua pintu tiga jendela.

"Hei, katanya di Seirin ada temannya Akashi,ya? Siapa ntuh, sodaranya Mayuzumi- _san_. Cewek mungil alumni Teikou, katanya dia kembar ya?" Kotaro mulai kepo.

"Iya, dia sodara jauh, tapi sayangnya dia kurang beruntung jadi sekarang terpaksa di tampung di rumah orang tua adopsinya. Aku juga jarang ketemu, kok kamu tau?" sahut Mayuzumi- _san_.

"Habis kemarin waktu nonton videonya Seirin aku nemu ada anak perempuan imut di sana. Namanya siapa tuh? Namanya kayak mochi" Kotaro semakin kepo.

"Heee, kalo dia mochi berarti dia enak dimakan"Nebuya langsung disikut sama Mayuzumi.

"Hem, sudahlah, cepat kita kudu nyari kereta sebelum kita jalan dari Kyoto sampe Tokyo" Akashi langsung ngebuat temen-temennya diem. Sejujurnya oh sejujurnya, Akashi sendiri juga jarang ketemu sama temen lamanya itu. Gegara kepalanya kejedor batu pavingblock, sewaktu berkebun di masa SMP, Akashi jadi agak error jadi ingatannya blur-blur gimana gitu. Yang jelas dia kurang inget siapa nama anak yang dimaksud sama Kotaro tadi, kalo liat langsung mungkin dia bakal inget.

"Akashi, bentar gue boker dulu ya! Keretanya juga masih lama" Nebuya langsung ngacir ke WC, semoga aja diakaga lupa waktu gegara ngebom setasiun sama harta karunnya.

"Mayuu enak yaaa, punya adek-adek yang lucu apalagi perempuan gitu. Kalo ketemu mau tepe-tepe ah, tebar pesona dikit biar kepincut" kekeh Kotaro sambil senyum jijay.

"Dia nggak bakal mau sama kamu, asal tau aja dia agak-agak nyeremin kalo buat aku. Kalo nggak salah dia lagi deket sama si _copycat_ dari Kaijou. O,ya umur dia sama kamu lumayan jauh lho, emang situ mau? Ntar disangka om-om" Mayuzumi langsung nyengir, kagak sudi adek kesayangannya direbut sama rekan timnya yang ngeselin.

"Heh, jangan salah deh! Dia pasti suka sama diriku ini, ya nggak Akashi?" ujar Kotaro, Akashi langsung ngangguk-ngangguk gegara sibuk nyariin toko karena dia belon makan. "Kalo mau nyari bento, tuh di sono ada warung kan?" tunjuk Mayuzumi. Akashi langsung ngacir ngebobol Toko 24 jam itu buat beli bento isi daging sama sayur yang seimbang gizinya.

"Haah, legaaa~ keretanya belom dateng?" Nebuya balik dari alam barza—salah, maksudnya dari kamar mandi, mungkin dia kebanyakan makan jadi bendungannya jebol sebelum bertanding.

"Ah, keretanya udah dateng! Cepetan!" seru Reo.

"Haaa! Bento isi Tuna-ku! Balik dulu balikk! Oii….!" Akashi baru inget satu bentonya ketinggalan di kursi tunggu.

"Udah biarin itu kagak ada di naskaah!" omel Kotaro.

"BENTOOO KUU! EMAAAK….!"

Akhirnya Bento Akashi terbengkalai, rejeki buat yang nemuin, sukur-sukur dibalikin. Kotaknya doang mungkin.

 **=_=)/O"**

* * *

 **BAB 1 SCENE 3 : AKASHI MALANG, AKASHI KUTENDANG**

* * *

Akashi cs sudah sampai di setasiun.

Akashi yang masih shock karena bento kesukaannya ketinggalan di Kyoto akhirnya dibeliin bento baru sama Kotaro(patungan sama Reo), kayaknya emang Akashi lagi krismon—krisis moneter—habis dia kagak dititipin uang jajan, bakal sengsara di Tokyo nih. Maksudnya yang sengsara itu temen-temennya yang kudu ntraktir dia alias nalangin dulu kayak talang bocor istilah bekennya sih ngutang. Akashi janji bakal ngeganti itu duit kalo dia udah malak bapaknya.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di destinasi utama, SMA Seirin tampak lengang karena hari masih pagi dan anak-anak lainnya banyak yang masih belajar. Apalagi libur akan tiba(hore, hore, hore—heh salah _fandom_ mulu dah). Ngomong-ngomong SEIRIN lagi mangkal—salah—lagi latihan di _gym_ sambil teriak-teriak gini : PARA JOMBLO PANTANG MUNDUR.

Akashi yang denger itu langsung melipir lagi dan Reo nyenengin Akashi lagi, sementara Mayuzumi dengan nistanya berkata ; "Akashi masih Jones, _Jomblo in Happiness_ " Oh, Akashi, sepertinya kalo mereka tau kenyataan pait di masa lalumu mungkin mereka bakal menghina-hina sampe ke tulang rusuk.

Eniwei in the way digiles Busway, Kuroko dan Kagami menyambut si kepala merah bersama temen-temen kondangnya dengan senyum sumringah. Sementara Kotaro celingukan nyariin seseorang yang diincernya sedari tadi.

"Heii, hei, Kagami~ dimana anak mungil yang manis ituuh?" Tanya Kotaro sok iye.

"Siapa? Mana ada anak kecil di sini?" Tanya Kagami balik.

"Maksudnya Kinako?" Kuroko keliatan lempeng meski jawabannya rada senewen sama Kotaro.

"Ahhh! Iya itu, namanya maniss! Mana anaknya?" seru Kotaro.

"Lo mau ngapain anak orang, sentuh dia dikit gue iket lu di tiang bendera!" Hyuuga pake muka angker kuadrat percis kayak tukang kredit kebelet ee, masalahnya kita kagak lagi ngomongin Hyuuga yang kebelet buang hajat tapi Kotaro yang keliatan rada-rada mupeng gegara sok iye mau pedekate sama anak orang(bener kata Hyuuga).

"Bukan kok, bukan, kita mau kenalan aja." Ucap Nebuya.

"Anjir lu mau pedekate sama anak didik gua? Gua bejek jadi rendang lu.." Oke, Nebuya yang bodinya gede aja sampe ngumpet gara-gara dibentak-bentak kapten Seirin. Akirnya Hyuuga yang diisolasi oleh Kiyoshi pun langsung diem, mungkin Hyuuga ketar-ketir Kinako yang imut nan gemesin itu diiket terus dikarungin lalu diculik sama Rakuzan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ralat dikit, dia adek sepupuku jadi tolong hargai saudaranya yang menahan kesabaran di sini." Ucapan Mayuzumi langsung ngebuat orang-orang diem, jangkrik diem, Ipul diem, Hodijah pun mulai tepe-tepe(heh ngapain si tante alay ada di sini?). Balik lagi, akirnya mereka bersiap untuk tanding, sementara Kagami dan Kuroko ngobrol akrab sama Akashi, Kotaro langsung deket-deket ke Kinako meski tu anak cuek-cuek aja dilendetin sama spesies sejenis ulet bulu versi macan totol berbintik—maksud lo?

"Seniormu kayaknya suka banget sama Kinako." Komentar Kagami dari lapangan.

"Kaga ngarti, dia baru aja kenal maksudnya pas lagi final sih ya belom sempet kenalan aja makanya dia rada-rada ngotot tiap kali latihan, minta latih tanding sama kalian ceunah(Lha, Akashi mendadak sundaan).

"Akashi- _kun_ , katanya habis Study tour ke Thailand ya? Aku denger kamu sempet deket juga sama cewek…" Semua seniornya Akashi langsung pasang tampang O-EM-JEH- tapi Akashi udah tegar sekuat hanger baju Cuma senyum dan mengatakan ;

"Iya sempet deket, Cuma belum jodoh jadinya gak pacaran." O, Akashi malang, mungkin kau butuh di tendang sama bokapmu biar bisa kuat di dalam cobaan ini nak(apaan lu).

"Sei- _nii_ , kata Chihiro- _Nii_ yang deket sama kamu bukan cewek tapi co—."

"Coklaaatt—! Aduh jadi mendadak pengen yang coklat-coklat nih! Di sini ada kantin gaa!? Makan dulu yuuk… laper nih, ya ga Sei- _chan_?" Reo langsung meluk Kinako sambil nutup mulutnya, ngebuat Kotaro sama Mayuzumi sengit bin sensi, ditambah Hyuuga yang udah _death glare_ bareng sama aura hitam Riko dari seberang.

"Kalo kantin jam segini paling Cuma ada siomay doang…" ucap Koganei.

"Iya, ibu kantinya males tuh, jadi gimana?" Kiyoshi menawari.

"Ya udah kagak apa-apa, Sei- _chan_ mau ke kantin juga?" Tanya Reo.

"Nitip aja sama Kuroko…" well, akirnya Kuroko cs ngacir sama para senior untuk beli siomay di kantinnya Seirin. Sementara Akashi Cuma diem di pojok lapangan sambil mainan bola basket.

"Sei- _nii_ , pengen nikah?". Akashi langsung jungkir balik ga lupa buat kaget gegara Kinako udah di sampingnya.

"Uhuk, Apa? Apa? Darimana maksudnya kok tiba-tiba?" Tanya Akashi.

"Chihiro- _nii_ ngasih tau…" Akashi udah nebak kok sapa yang ngasih tau.

"O—oh, ahahaha… gimana ya… bukan pengen juga, Cuma gimana gitu..?"

"Aku suka Ryouta," Akashi melotot, anak ini lebih nyablak dari dia.

"Tapi aku nggak mau bilang, bagi aku, kalau memang dipertemukan pasti perasaan itu juga akan sampai kok… jadi Sei- _nii_ nggak perlu terburu-buru, aku juga nggak ngelarang sekalipun Sei- _nii_ ternyata nembak waria di Thailand…." Oke beberapa omongan anak bermata _ruby_ itu rada-rada nyesek di belakang tapi Akashi langsung ngerti maksud omongan ni anak

"Kinako, nggak baik ngomong soal kejombloan Akashi- _kun_." Sahut Kuroko.  
"Huaaa! Kuroko!" seru Akashi.

"Betewe, ini siomaynya.. ga pedes kok.. aku tau ntar kamu mencret lagi kayak dulu…" umbar Kuroko lempeng.

"Makasih…." Akashi makan siomaynya dengan lemah gemulai. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang sambil nyemil siomay. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal study tour ke Thailand itu…".

"Oiii Akashi! Bokap lu nyangkut di Jambaan! Bokong bohainya nyelip gegara kelamaan duduk!" seru Kotaro di sela-sela obrolan serius mereka.

"UAPAAAA..AHAK…!"

"Uaaa! Akashi, lu napa!? Woii… itu siomaynya lom selesai dimakan!" Akashi langsung keselek siomay gegara berita wow bokapnya nyelip di wese(WC) duduk dan kaga bisa ngangkat bokongnya. "Akashi keselek Siomay! Oi panggil ambulance ciinn cepetaan…!" Reo nyeruduk masuk ke _gym_ ngeliat Akashi udah kelojotan gegara keselek siomay. Akirnya ambulance datang dan Akashi langsung diboyong ke Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi…, gimana nih? Si Akashi keselek siomay, moga aja kagak amsyong." Komentar Kagami.

"Ya sudah, seadanya aja deh. Kayaknya bakal susah nih.." sahut Nebuya.

"Lho, mana Kinako?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Kagak tau…" semua diem, beberapa menit kemudian… "KINAKOOO…! JANGAN BILANG DIA KE RUMAH SAKIIT!?" Seru Kagami berpadu satu bersama Kotaro, Reo, Hyuuga, ama anak-anak kelas satu laennya.

Sementara itu di ambulance :

"Sei- _nii_. Kalo makan, jangan sambil ngomong, tu siomaynya nyangkut kan. Lain kali yang besar aja sekalian biar langsung di kubur gitu…" komentar Kinako mojok di deket Akashi.

"Dasar bocah kampret…." Batin si Emperor Eye.

"Sei- _nii_ , Sei- _nii_ , Jadi ga Nikahnya? Kalo jadi aku minta berkatnya aja,ya."  
"…."

Akashi Cuma nangis terharu mendengar komentar itu, boro-boro mau nikah, latih tanding aja kaga jadi eh malah keselek siomay terus ngungsi ke Rumah Sakit, terus gimana jadinya?

"Hiks.. Hayati ga bisa diginiin mazzz….."

Akashi akirnya malah nangis Bombay sambil keselek siomay. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Akashi jadi nikah kaga? Ato jangan-jangan malah langsung kawin…? Kinako jadi dapet berkatnya Akashi kaga? Plotnya nambah ancur kah? Ada Genre lain kah? Au ah, mending TO BE CONTINUED aja yah….

 **=_=)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Hahahaha cerita opo iki**

 **Napa musti Akashi? kaga ngarti dah**

 **Plotnya gimana juga kagak tau**

 **Mending kita capcus aja yuhh...**

 **Ke Next chapter**

 **Mind**

 **R^R?**


	2. MAS KAWIN

**AKASHI MINTA KAWIN  
** **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 _ **Summary :  
"Pih, Seijuurou mau kawin"  
"Ngapain kamu kawin? Emang kamu tau bedanya kawin sama nikah?"  
"Emangnya beda?"  
"Kalo Papih jelasin emang kamu ngerti?"  
"Seijuurou da gede kok"  
"Gede apanya?"  
"…" **_

Balada Cinta Monyet Akashi yang kebelet kawin, dengan siapa cintanya berlabuh?  
Apakah ini akan jadi kisah romantic?  
sayangnya kagak begitu karena Author adalah tukang PHP-in readers  
selamat membaca

 **WARNING : CHARA X OC. Gaje, abal, kriuk, asem manis, romantic,  
KEJUTAN DI TENGAH ADEGAN GAJE.  
(==_==)**

* * *

 **BAB 2 : SCENE 0 : AKASHI IN THE RS  
** _ **/Dibacakan oleh Akashi Seijuurou/**_

* * *

 **Malam minggu kebetulan bukan malem favorit buatku.**

 **Kalo aku lebih suka nongkrong di dalem kamar, menunggu jam 12 di saat Malem Jumat, dengan memersiapkan sebuah ember dan lilin juga beberapa wejangan lain seperti Lemper, Lumpia, Bakwan, dan beberapa kembang tujuh rupa yang udah diobok-obok sama tujuh comberan di Tokyo*(** _ **ngg).**_ **Jadi daripada ngejaprut di dalem kamar sambil memandang rembulan yang mendayu syahdu di tengah para sejoli-sejoli kampret di pinggir jalan—entah mereka mau makan rujak ato Cuma nampang di deket jalan tol—yah intinya aku lebih milih Malem Jumat dibanding Malem Minggu.**

 **Kebetulan karena insiden tidak menyenangkan(hiks) seperti ini, aku jadi terkapar di rumah sakit gegara sebuah somay yang nyangkut di tenggorokan cantikku ini*** _ **woi**_ **. Kata dokter, aku nggak perlu lebay Cuma karena keselek somay yang kayaknya kalo dicongkel ama sapu ijuk juga dapet(untungnya kagak pake pacul ato linggis).**

 **"Kamu ga usah lebay, liat tuh, supir bus yang kepalanya pecah aja ga teriak-teriak kok!."**

 **Awalnya aku berpikir aku salah masuk rumah sakit karena dokternya rada sedeng tapi setelah kumasukkan di dalam logika sepertinya itu benar, aku bahkan nggak ngerti kenapa aku malah lebih berterima kasih kalo dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa ketimbang ditusuk-tusuk infus ato ditusuk jarum suntik tepat di belahan pantat yang indah bak mochi Pasar Beringharjo ini(** _ **heee?)**_ **, satu hal lagi, sepertinya bocah berambut hitam yang tadi ngikut diriku ke Ambulance itu malah ngilang di tengah kesuraman bangsal bernomor 13 di malam hari. Setiap kamar kalo udah jam tidur pasien harus dimatiin lampunya, mungkin karena kagak mau menanggung biaya listrik yang bakalan bengkak kalo pasiennya malah memanfaatkan energy-energi ini secara massal seperti main** _ **playstatsion**_ **ato malah main gaple(?).**

 **Intinya demi pengiritan, sih.**

" _ **Srett..sreeett…"**_

 **Aku yang asyik memadu mimpi terbangun oleh suara-suara ganjil dari pojokan kamar. Duhh, kenapa aku malah dag-dig-dug gini sih, padahal aku lagi ga main pelem Bang Haji Roma! Kenapa malah fantasiku melayang-layang, gimana kalo suara itu adalah suara dari suster ngesot kesasar yang lagi malmingan? Ato kunti iseng mau minta tanda tangan?!** _ **Pliss**_ **, Akashi, jangan lebay! Kalo lu kebanyakan lebay bisa-bisa kamu disuntik rabies—sukur masih rabies ato vaksin, gimana kalo langsung disuntik mati ?kan repot urusannya—akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri dan membusungkan dada ini kubangun dari pembaringan dan menatap sesaat ruangan berpendar minimalis di depanku.**

 **"** _ **Sreet..sreet… kriiit..kriit…"**_ **Oke ini mulai ga lucu, apa anak itu tadi lagi mengisengiku karena kejombloanku dan cerita kalo aku pernah hang out bersama bencong Taman Lawang? Tapi waktu itu aku lagi study tour ke Thailand jadi mungkin itu bukan salah satu spesies tidak jelas yang biasa berdandan menor dengan sumpelan BH berbahan kardus Mie ato malah di ganjel sama kaleng sarden, kalo bencong Thailand kualitasnya bukan KW lagi mereka udah kelas dunia dan mungkin BH mereka keluaran** _ **Victoria Secret**_ ***** _ **Eh..?.**_ **"** _ **Sei…Sei…."**_ **. Hiii! Kenapa sekarang malah ada yang manggil-manggil namaku! Gimana ini, aku mau lari tapi masih diinfus ntar tanganku yang nyangkut di infusan bakal jadi lebih horror lagi.  
**

 **"** _ **Sei….nii…**_ **".**

 _ **NOOOO!**_

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii,**_ **Kau kenapa? Mau ee ya?" Aku langsung jungkir balik waktu tau siapa yang manggil-manggil namaku dengan suara udah kayak hantu pondok indah itu.**

 **"Kau lagi apa ngumpet di pojokaan!?" semburku pada si tersangka berambut acak-acakan yang poninya udah kayak sadako, bedanya dia rambut depannya doang yang panjang ditambah badannya kecil ceking kayak ga dikasih makan tiga hari tiga malem.  
**

 **"Ngegambar…." Tepok jidat dulu lah, beneran deh kenapa aku harus terkapar di tempat horror kayak gini di saat Malming dimana para sepasang sejoli kembar siam bertebaran di sepanjang hingar bingar dunia malam.**

 **"Aku lagi ga mau boker, dan tolong gambarlah dengan normal."**

 **"Tapi ini udah normal." Anak ini benar-benar menyandang gelar** _ **anak-muka badak-yang-minta-di uyel-uyel-terus-dikarungin**_ **.**

 **"Kalo gitu berhentilah ngegambar dan duduklah dengan tenang." Pintaku memelas, jarang-jarang kan ngeliat Akashi Seijuurou pasang tampang melas?(aku tamba unyu ga,ya?).**

 **"Bosen, aku mau ngeratakin meja a—.".**

 **"Iya iya, cukup-cukup kamu udah bikin aku jantungan karena gaya gambarmu itu jadi jangan ngapa-ngapain dan muncul mendadak ntar aku bisa masuk IGD." Langsung saja kucengkram kepalanya lalu kusuruh diam di dekat ranjangku dan karena anak perempuan ga mau anteng ini terus mencakari selimutku yang lama kelamaan bikin aku was-was kalo sampe dia nyakarin tanganku ini akhirnya kuberikan dia sepotong apel dan kusuruh dia mengupasnya.**

 **"Aku boleh kupas semuanya?"  
"Iya boleh, sesukamu saja."  
"Tapi nanti Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **makan semuanya ya?"**

 **"….."**

 **Daripada nanti dia berulah lagi dan bikin jantungku turun ke perut mending aku iyain aja meski aku bakal mendadak** _ **Detox Diet**_ **karena rajin makan buah apel yang kayaknya ada sekitar enam biji. Suasana mendadak hening sesaat, Kinako yang sibuk ngupasin Apel dengan kusyuk dan nggak menghiraukanku yang sedari tadi celingak celinguk karena bulu ketek mendadak berdiri memberi komando kalo di tempat ini tidak aman, sebenernya aku tahu dari tadi memang suasana di rumah sakit ini rada aneh tapi aku cuek aja.**

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **, wajahmu pucat…" kulirik anak itu dari ujung ekor mata.**

 **"Aku mau ke toilet, tapi kayaknya di luar ga aman." Jawabku.**

 **"Nggak aman ato takut karena lampunya mati?" pertanyaan klise bin nyesek itu langsung menyentil kepalaku. Mungkin aku terlalu songong ye, makanya aku langsung saja berdiri terus ga lupa membawa slang infusku terus jalan kek macam Putri Solo ke pintu.**

 **"Mau aku temenin?" Tanya Kinako polos.**

 **"Kamu mau masuk-masuk ke Toilet cowok?" tanyaku balik.  
"Kalo Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **ga keberatan, nanti aku foto sekalian…"**

 **tanpa banyak cingcong kuseret anak itu dan kusuruh tunggu di depan sementara aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Untung kamar mandi di sini ga dimatiin juga, kebangetan nggak sih kalo missal kamar mandi juga ikut dimatiin nanti Rumah Sakit ini bakal nggak laku. Aku nggak biasa pake kamar mandi jadinya kugunakan** _ **Urinoir**_ **saja(ralat, sebenarnya aku terlalu takut pake kamar mandi berbilik karena yaah kalian tau sendiri alesannya jadi nggak usah kujelaskan di sini,ya?).**

" _ **Serr…serrr..kriiit…"**_ **.**

 **Aku mendengar ada yang mengguyur air di bilik paling pojok, aku langsung berdecak karena mungkin sebelum aku ada orang lain yang lagi boker mungkin. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan aku nggak merasa kalo ada orang lain yang buang air selain aku. Huh, aku nggak akan tertipu lagi! Mungkin saja si kecil itu lagi menyelinap terus mainan air di toilet dan nyoba nakut-nakutin.**

 **"Trik lama tau! Jangan sok ngerjain kek…" Aku mendecak lalu tiba-tiba suara guyuran air itu berhenti.**

 **"Hei, kamu ini iseng banget sih masuk-masuk ke Toilet cowok? Kamu nggak tahu sopan santun ya…?" sahutku selepas kembali memasukkan barang berharga dan asset masa depanku ke peradabannya(maksud lo?). Terdengar lagi suara bunyi toilet disiram dengan suara kencang dan berulang-ulang, aku mendengus kesal.**

 **"Kinakoo..! berhenti main-main dan cepat keluar dari toi—."  
**

 **"Ada apa sih, aku di luar kok. Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **lagi ngapain sih? Kalo mau boker jangan di** _ **Urinoir**_ **.."**

 **Wajah masam gadis bermata semerah batu akik itu nongol dari ambang pintu dengan raut tidak suka. GLEK! Tunggu dulu, jadi siapa yang iseng mainan** _ **Flush**_ **toilet dan yang di pojok bilik itu? Kucoba melirik dari ekor mata ini d** **an benar saja di bilik paling pojok tidak ada siapapun! Tidak ada kaki-kaki yang menapak ato nada orang-orang yang lagi khusyuk buang hajat.**

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **?". "Udah cepetan kita kabur sekarang! Kondisi emang tidak aman!" sahutku sambil ngacir ambil langkah maju jalan nggak lupa menggunakan jurus kaki seribu biar langkahnya mantap dan biar sampe secepatnya ke kamar tercinta. Kuseret-seret anak itu meski dia nggak protes sampe sekitar beberapa langkah dari toilet tiba-tiba Kinako berbisik padaku.**

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **, kayaknya tadi ada ibu-ibu pake piyama di toilet deh. Rambutnya berantakan.."**

 **Uhhh…! Ini yang paling kubenci, mau tidak mau gegara kekepoanku yang udah merajalela ini aku malah melirik ke belakang dan ternyata MEMANG ADA YANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN KACAA! Tapi tunggu, dia nggak punya bayangan. Wuadooh Biyuunng!** _ **Piye ikii….**_ **! (Akashi mendadak Jawaan.). dengan kecepatan bak setara** _ **flash**_ **aku langsung tunggang langgang membawa Kinako tanpa bacot lari membelah lorong gelap temaram semakin membuatku ketar-ketir dan pucing pala berbieh(apaan sih lu). Kami sampai di perempatan pertama sebelum masuk ke bangsal, sebelumnya memang sih penampakan wanita di toilet itu sempat membuatku nyaris melempar slang infus tapi untunglah keberanianku masih mendominasi sehingga sel-sel ketakutanku sedikit menurun(halah).**

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **…" panggil Kinako dengan nada rendah nyaris berbisik.**

 **"Apa!?" selakku galak. Aku berhenti tepat ketika anak itu berbisik tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan lorong. Di ujung sebelah kanan aku bisa melihat sosok sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU yang kosong, dia pakai blush putih dan rambutnya tergerai kek iklan shampoo, yang kampretnya aku malah berhenti di sana bukannya melanjutkan kegiatan** _ **kabur ala atlet olimpiade**_ **. Sepertinya** _ **makhluk**_ **aneh itu mengetahui keberadaan kami, kepalanya terangkat perlahan…perlahan hingga dia kemudian menengok kami dengan gerakan seperti robot gedek kurang oli.**

 _ **ALAMAAKK!**_ **Matanyaa pemirsa! Matanya putihh semuaaa….!**

 **Otomatis untuk menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan khalayak umum dan ketertiban di dalam ruang public, aku langsung lari dengan kecepatan penuh tak lupa menggeret anak orang sebelum aku dipancung gegara dikira nyulik terus nyerahin anak ini sebagai tumbal rumah sakit. Aku mencoba buat nggak teriak jadi mungkin aku bakal teriak kapan-kapan aja ya, setelah aku banting pintu dan masuk kembali ke peraduan di tempat tidur juga tak lupa membaca doa baik itu doa mau tidur, mau ke WC, mau makan, apa ajalah biar nggak dideketin sama para penghuni lama di sini. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kinako nggak menjerit ya? Apa dia udah biasa liat yang begituan? Jangan bilang dia salah satu dari mereka? Tidak mungkin, soalnya dia masih bisa main basket. Ya sudahlah mending kembali tenang di balik selimut dan sukur-sukur bisa tidur.  
**

 **"Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **, eh, eh Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **…" aku yang biasanya nggak bakal jengkel denger sebutan unyu itu sekarang mendadak kena impotensi gegara banyak kejadian makanya sebelum aku memaki-makinya aku langsung gemeruduk dari selimut saking kesalnya.**

 **"Apaan lagi sih!? Berisik taoo! Sana tidur kek dimana udah malem!" seruku sambil nahan napas—untung aja kagak sampe bengek—tapi yang kulihat malah wajah Kinako yang pucet kayak kertas. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku langsung nggak pake belok ke mana-mana.**

 **"Itu, kayaknya ada yang mau ketemu sama Sei-** _ **Nii**_ **…" jawab Kinako sambil nunjuk di pojokan kamar, di sana ada kursi lipet yang nganggur dan rencanannya mau dipindah buat tempat tidurnya Kinako biar kaga kegencet sama tu kursi tapi aku malah melihat di kursi itu ada yang duduk. Oh duduk…**

 **Ng…. duduk? DUDUK.?**

 **"** _ **Hai….cakep..kenalan dong..punya nomer hape ga…kikikikikikkk…."  
**_ **ADA MBAK KUNTII! MBAK KUNTI YANG TADI NONGKRONG DI DEPAN ICU!**

 **"Gustii…! ADA KUNTI! KUNTI ORIJINAAALL….!"**

 **Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi sampe aku langsung pingsan dengan cantik di kasur bangsal diiringi tawa mbak-mbak yang matanya item ketebelan** _ **eyeshadow**_ **dan mungkin korban malpraktek sulam alis yang dibordir ato mungkin langsung pake sablonan, terus bola matanya putih semua itu kayak habis dicuci sama byclean dioplos sama baygon … intinya malem itu adalah pertama kalinya aku lebih milih di suruh tidur di Lobby rumah sakit ketimbang di kamar rawat inap.**

 **Gimana ga mau? Lha ini aja yang nunggunya suka wira-wiri nyariin orang cakep! Mending gua tidur di geletakin di depan resepsionis aje!  
**

 **(==_==)**

* * *

 **BAB 2 : SCENE 1 : KUROKO ft KAGAMI IN RS.  
** _ **/Dibacakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya/**_

* * *

Sebenernya aku rada menyesal.

Menyesal kenapa aku malah nyasar sampe ke rumah sakit yang segede hotel bintang enam, syukurlah aku menyeret Kagami- _kun_ tercinta(mendadak LGBT/abaikan). Tujuan kami ke sini adalah memastikan anak kesayangan kapten ditemukan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat tanpa kurang secuil apapun, bisa brabe kalau anak itu mendadak masuk jadi pasien rumah sakit, mau dikata apa nanti di depan kapten yang mukanya seangker kuburan Jeruk Purut yang isinya makhluk warna-warni semua(luw pikir apa sih Kuro?). Jadi demi kebahagiaan bersama, akhirnya kami menyusul Kinako dan Akashi, tapi kenapa aku malah kesasar seperti ini?

Padahal jam besuk udah lewat, kalau ketemu suster jaga mungkin aku bakal langsung disuntik mati terus di masukin ke kamar mayat. Ya, sebenernya sih nggak mungkin juga karena aku kan ga kelihatan, hmm, sepertinya ini bakal sulit, kemana Kinako pergi?

"GYAAAA….!" Aku mendengar suara seksi dari sampingku.

"Kagami- _kun_? Kau sedang apa…?" tanyaku sok polos padahal dalem hati aku sudah bersuka cita karena bisa melihat wajah sangar Kagami- _kun_ mengkeret kayak tikus kecemplung got. " _Suemprul_ kau, sialan! Darimana saja kau, kau hampir membuatku jantungan gegara kesasar di rumah sakit angker kayak begini!" sembari mengomeliku aku merasa Kagami- _kun_ tak lupa menambahkan kuah dari mulutnya, jadi spontan aku berkata ; "Ga usah pake KuAAAAHHHHH…!" sambil mangap-mangap naga biar Kagami- _kun_ tau rasanya dikecrohin pake jigongnya yang bau kaos kaki nggak pernah dicuci selama sebulan.

"Hei, dimana sih kamarnya Akashi. Kau tau tidak?" Kini aku Cuma geleng-geleng ayam.

"Aku nggak tahu, kau kan ngerti kita masuk ke sini aja sudah lewat dari batas jam besuk. Mana di Lobby tadi nggak ada orang,kan? Aku tau dimana _mantan_ kaptenku dibaringkan."

"Kuroko, ucapanmu hiperbola sekali. Tapi mana mungkin kita menjelajahi begini banyak bangsal yang beraneka ragam sakitnya, sukur kita masuk ke orang yang diopnamenya bukan sakit parah bagaimana kalau dia mengidap sakit menular begitu? Nanti bisa kita yang tertular lalu kita masuk ke rumah sakit ini dan, dan—." Kuhantam wajahnya dengan sandal rumah sakit lalu Kagami- _kun_ hanya misuh-misuh karena ulahku.

"Tapi dari tadi aku mendengar ada yang jejeritan."  
"Jangan-jangan mbak kunti lagi jaga? Hii…." Oke kali ini Kagami- _kun_ terlalu berlebihan.

"Mana ada kuntilanak? Itu kan Cuma ada di Indonesia, kita di Jepang, Tokyo lagi. Mentok yang paling serem juga entok yang paling serem juga _kuchisake-onna*(wanita mulut sobek)_ atau Kashima Reiko yang mendadak tenar gegara film Teke-teke _Movie 1-2_. Kalo beneran ada kunti berarti dia imigran gelap waktu naik pesawat."

"Kuroko, semua manusia sekarang sudah kena globalisasi, mungkin dunia setan juga kena imbasnya." Benar juga, bahkan Hantu saja bisa main Twitter atau Pesbuk. Pernah sekalinya ada setan(yang ngaku setan asli) mengirimku _e-mail_ dan mengatakan kalau wajahku di tv kiyut abis atau apalah itu, dan dia minta tanda tangan. Sayangnya karena aku lupa si pengirim pesan kaleng itu langsung menerorku sampai seminggu dengan macam-macam cara entah itu nyenggol pot bunga, mecahin gelas, yang lebih ekstrim dia nyaris ngedorong Furihata yang disangkanya aku di halte bus. Dari kelakuannya sih aku bisa baca dia setan alay yang udah jadi cabe-cabean dan terjebak dalam pergaulan yang salah( apanya yang salah?).

"Hei, Kuroko. Itu, yang ada di situ." Kagami- _kun_ menunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis di resepsionis, dia tertunduk lesu, rambutnya acak-acakan seperti habis kena blower.  
"Misi, mbak. Saya mau tanya yang nginep di sini namanya Akashi Seijuurou itu kamar nomor berapa ya?"  
"Di...sana..., naik.., terus..., eh kamu... Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Yang main di Cinta Fitri itu kan?!"  
"Kuroko no Basuke mbak, memangnya saya apaan?" protesku.

"Kyaaa minta tanda tangan dong!" ternyata wajah si mbak-mbak yang kupikir cantik jelita sekarang menampakkan wujud yang Cuma separoh muka, muka sebelahnya remuk seperti habis digencet sesuatu, matanya menggelambir ke bawah, gigi-giginya mencuat dan dia nyengir sambil ngasih notes dan bolpoin.

"GYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Aku nggak sempat melakukan apa-apa sesaat setelah Kagami- _kun_ dengan semangat empat lima membawaku serta merta meninggalkan wanita buruk rupa tersebut. Kami akhirnya pontang-panting entah kemana sampai kami bertabrakan dengan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu itu kecil dan halus banget kayak kapuk bantal.

"Aduuhhh... di rumah sakit nggak boleh teriak-teriak...! eh, Kagami- _nii_ , Kuro- _nii_?"  
"KINAKOO! Syukurlah, alhamdulillah, matur nuwun, yaampun aku seneng banget ketemu kamu dan nemuin kamu masih utuh di sini! Ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum kapten kita berubah jadi manusia saint seiya!"

"Tapi Sei- _nii_ masih terkapar di kamar... mana mungkin bawa dia pulang juga?" Anak ini beneran kelewat polos.

"Kata Mayuzumi- _san_ besok ada acara penting, ada yang mau diomongin sama anak-anak. Dan lagi mana mungkin kita bawa Akashi- _kun_ yang jadi pasien inap di sini di bawa kabur?" terangku, anak itu hanya pasang wajah datar, aku kayak bercermin dan memang sih kedatarannya mirip-mirip denganku tapi datarnya dia lebih datar daripada aku(Kuroko di balang sendal).

"Ngomong-ngomong rumah sakit ini angker banget ya. Dan aku Cuma mau nanya kenapa judulnya tentang Akashi minta kawin jadi cerita horror begini?"

Aku nggak menyahuti pertanyaan Kagami- _kun._ Kami akhirnya pergi untuk ke pintu keluar, jelas kami tak mau lewat pintu depan karena ada om sikriti(security keleus) dan bisa-bisa kami ditangkap hidup-hidup lalu diintrogasi dikilik-kitik pakai bulu ayam sampe pagi.

Kami pun memutar memakai pintu darurat yang tak kalah serem karena lewat lorong yang lumayan panjang. Ini sih bukan edisi fanfict romantis jadi edisi _Paranormal activity_. Ya sudahlah, mungkin _Author_ kita ini sedang senggang dari masa perkuliahannya jadi bisa membuat kami ternistakan bersama OC-miliknya(Kuroko ditempeleng kardus).

"Astajim.. ini tempat bener-bener cucoks buat jin _hangout_ " sahut Kagami- _kun_.  
"Hueh... baunya apek kayak keleknya Kagami- _nii_." Ujar Kinako kurang azar.  
"Anjritt... bau ketek gue kayak kesemek baru mekar!"  
"Sejak kapan buah kesemek mekar?" tanyaku heran, bener-bener kayaknya nilai biologi anak ini terlalu tinggi. (Kuroko OOC).

Pada akhirnya kami harus berlari seperti lagunya Bang Haji yaitu Lari Pagi, karena kami dikerubuti oleh 3 kuntilanak di sayap kiri, 4 tuyul di sayap kanan, genderuwo jadi penjaga pintu siap menghadang, dan pocong jadi striker(Ini acara apa sih?). Intinya kami harus babak belur—minus Kinako—karena mereka bener-bener mengerikan. Mengerikan sangat, karena nggak hanya nongol, mereka dengan napsu birahi merobek-robek baju kami juga. Berasa kayak korban pelecehan tapi bedanya yang ngelakuin ini bukan manusia.

"Su..sudah...aku..tidak kuat... buang hayati ke rawa-rawa..." Kagami- _kun_ terkapar bersimbah air mata karena digrepe-grepe nyonya kunti sedangkan aku di colek-colek sama tuyul kurang ajar ditambah dengan santainya ngerogoh-rogoh saku celanaku, mana pantat seksiku dipegang lagi. Aku merasa terhina sebagai cowok. "Sudah ayo cepat pulang." Akhirnya kami lolos dari rumah sakit terkutuk itu. Apa kabar Akashi- _kun_ yang ada di sana,ya?

Entahlah semoga dia tidak apa-apa. Semoga dia tidak jadi korban pelecehan dan jadi pelampiasan para kunti cabe yang ada di sini.

(==_==)

* * *

 **BAB 2 SCENE 3 : MAS KAWINNYA AKASHI**

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU**  
 ** _/Dibacakan oleh Akashi Seijuurou(yang paling imoetzz/  
-Akashi di tendang author-_**

* * *

 **Setelah lolos dirawat di rumah sakit yang kayak tempat pelelangan hantu itu kini aku berakhir kembali di Tokyo.**

 **Teman-temanku mengatakan untuk berada di SEIRIN, nyatanya bokapku tercinta rela terbang dari Australia menggunakan pesawat tempur untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kudengar lewat telinga ini. Entahlah, ibarat kata sekarang aku jadi seekor ikan yang nggak bisa milih untuk berenang ke selokan atau ke laut. Terombang-ambing nggak jelas dengan keterpurukan dan kenyataan diri ini pernah dicium sama bencong.**

 **Untunglah sekarang teman-temanku memberi ruang privasi-dari tadi aku tak melihat batang hidung mereka soalnya.**

 **"Jadi.. apa yang ingin ayahanda katakan padaku?"**

 **tepat ketika aku sudah duduk di bangku dekat jendela sekolah SEIRIN, ayahku, yang masih menggunakan jas dan tampaknya lupa mengganti celana kolornya yang berwarna biru bergambar tweety bird itu dengan celana panjang hitamnya. Untunglah tidak ada orang lain yang menemaniku(kecuali Mayuzumi- _san_ dan sedari tadi menahan tawa agar tidak langsung dibacok oleh ayahku.)**

 **"Mengenai perkawinan—salah –tentang perjodohanmu."**

 **"Kenapa? Aku sudah dibolehkan untuk menikah? Kenapa cepet banget berubah pikiran?"**

 **"Tak apa kau menikah. Hanya saja karena ayah ingin menge-test- sejauh apa keinginanmu untuk kawin itu, ayah akan memberikanmu syarat. Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya maka kau boleh menikah dengan siapapun—tentu saja dengan cewek bukan dengan cowok—ayah hanya akan berkata sekali. Dengarkan baik-baik."**

 **Aku pasrah dan hanya bisa menunggu apa yang ingin beliau katakan, semoga syaratnya tidak yang aneh-aneh seperti menyuruhku berenang ke ketujuh samudera, menyelam mencari Titanic, pergi ke Bulan untuk menancapkan benera Akashi Company, atau mungkin mencari sebanyak mungkin bencong untuk dijadikan pembantu rumah tangga. Bisa-bisa aku langsung pergi ke laut lalu menggantungkan sebuah batu di kaki kemudian terjun hingga nggak akan kembali lagi, atau mengubur diriku dalam-dalam dan membiarkan tubuhku menjadi butiran debu.**

 **"Syaratnya, harus ada yang mau menerima MAS KAWIN dari ayahmu ini."**

 **"Memang apa Mas kawinnya? Yang jelas mahal,kan?" tanyaku antusias, yes ternyata ayahku masih waras untuk memberikanku cobaan.**  
 **"Mas kawin itu...," sekarang aku seperti ikut kuis _Who wants to be My Papi's Menantu_ , kalau salah maka kau akan gugur di sini, kalau kau menang maka kau bisa menghadapi seluruh rintangan yang diberikan ayahku yang sudah berubah disana-sini.**

 **"Iya..apa?" aku tak sabar, seperti orang yang menunggui temannya boker, aku tak sabar mendengar perkataan terakhir dari ayahku.**

 **"Mas kawinnya adalah.., BH KARDUS. Harus Mie rasa Ayam Bawang punyanya Mbok Juminten! Dan calonmu itu harus makai itu BH dan keliling komplek rumah. Kalau sampai seminggu nggak ada yang mau, maka kau YANG HARUS MEMAKAI BH KARDUS ITU.!"**

 **JDEEEEERRRR...! GLEGAAAR...! GROMPYAANG...!**

 **Aku tak ingat apa-apa, yang terakhir aku ingat adalah suara ketawa Mayuzumi- _san_ dan suara sirene Ambulans yang menggotongku ke rumah sakit karena didiagnosis terserang _penyakit-shock-hebat-karena-disuruh-pakai-BH_.**

 **YA ALLAH.. APA SALAH HAMBAMU INI?**

 **Apa aku kurang sodakoh? Kurang Infak? Kurang memberi Qurban? Aku udah 15 kali Umroh, 10 kali Haji, suka ikut pengajian, sampe-sampe tiap kali ada tahlilan ikut bukan karena pengen dapet berkat doang. Apalagi cobaan yang kau berikan itu?!**

 **Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Batas waktuku seminggu, dihitung mulai minggu depan. Apa readers punya solusi? Kalau ada silakan tinggalkan saran di kotak review selama aku Opname di rumah sakit.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Kok Akashi jadi begitu? kok endingya begini?**

 **Kok Authornya sableng-udah lama-**

 **/Efek ditinggal belahan jiwa ke Medan/**

 **sekarang ikutan galau. ditambah ngetik fict romance**

 **makin baper.**

 **jadinya begini. Maafkan aku Akashi. semoga kau mau menerima**

 **tantangan itu.**

 **/Trims untuk Kisa The Author sudah memberi bahan berupa**

 **B-Piiip-kardus- yang intinya itu semua muncul dari chat LINE paling abal di muka bumi/ buakakaka.**

 **Mind R^R?**


End file.
